


A Well-Respected Man

by Lisafer



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Forum: Goldenlake, Gen, Malorie's Peak Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary does what he can to push through Jon & Thayet's changes. (response to Malorie's Peak Prompt #52: Modern)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-Respected Man

“This must be in jest!” one member of the assembly declared loudly, his voice carrying through the large room. Gary inwardly groaned. This protest came from what he’d grown to call the “Conservative Pack” – a group of twelve men who always clustered together at every meeting of the Congress. They objected to virtually everything Jonathan suggested.

Thayet gave Gary a wry smile before she spoke up again. “We feel that educating everyone in Tortall – not just the nobles – is crucial for success, as well as for our own self-respect. It’s the proper and decent thing to do for our vassals.”

“And when they turn against us?” another man asked, his cool, crisp voice filled with condescension. “You saw what happened with the Eldorne and Tirragen men who were given arms. Can our own peasants not turn against us with philosophy and… ideas?”

 _The way he says “ideas”, you’d think it was a crime to have a brain if you weren’t from the Book of Silver_ , Gary thought angrily.

“Those men fought because their lords instructed them to do so,” Jonathan replied. “I understand your reluctance to bring about change – especially one that’s so different from what we’ve known all our lives.”

“Are you planning on raising the taxes to get this done?” The old lord of Goldenlake – Raoul’s father – was a grizzled old bat, and his voice boomed over the others. “Seems to me that we’ve seen plenty of that since the coronation.”

“We’ve rebuilt in order to assist commerce.” Jonathan’s voice was quiet – and fierce. It was the equivalent of Alanna’s fingers twitching over her sword-hilt, Gary realized. “The earthquakes and the use of the Dominion Jewel ruined roads. Would you rather your harvest not be sold outside of your fief? Would you have Corus and Port Caynn starve?”

“You’re beggaring the state in order to educate commoners. What of those of us who already have schools?”

“We thank you for your efforts,” Thayet replied coolly. “And so long as it is quality education, we will not interfere.”

Gary coughed, rising to his feet. “We will continue to discuss the notion of tax incentives. Whatever portion of your own land-collections goes to educating your vassals – we will reduce that cost from your yearly taxes.” The king opened his mouth to add on to this statement, but Gary continued as if he didn’t notice. “Your records will be reviewed, however. You can’t simply claim to place a fourth of your annual income in education and be credited that amount. It is your choice – continue as you do, or let the state take care of schooling.”

The conservatives shook their heads, muttering. 

“That’s better than we might’ve thought,” said a member of the HaMinch clan. “Perhaps it’s good that the king chose you as his right-hand minister.” He nodded to Gary before standing. “I assume we are free to leave and digest this portion of your new proposals?” he asked the king.

Jonathan nodded, and was silent when the nobles exited the assembly hall noisily. When the last lord left, though, he turned to Gary. “Tax incentives?”

“Come on, Jon,” Gary said with a sardonic smile. “They would’ve torn you to bits if you demanded more money without some bargaining chip on their end.”

“I hate it,” Alanna said with a scowl.

“Get used to it,” Gary answered, his voice dry. “Politics means playing their way, sometimes, if it means they’ll help you later on. We’ve given a little today, and I’m hoping it will make them respect us enough to help us tomorrow.”


End file.
